The invention relates to radio receiver circuitry and in particular to the circuits used to develop squelch control voltages and signal strength metering voltages. In a typical intermediate frequency (IF) amplifier an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit is employed to keep the output constant above a particular or threshold value of signal input. Since the AGC response is greatly different above and below the threshold, it cannot be used directly as a signal strength metering and squelch source. It is desirable to measure and indicate signal strength values for signals both above and below the AGC threshold. It is also desirable to have a squelch control potential that can be used both above and below AGC threshold so that any signal level can be used to operate the squelch circuits. Accordingly, the prior art circuits are complicated, difficult to fabricate, and generally not amenable to integrated circuit (IC) construction.